herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Brenda Kenson
Brenda Kenson (Brenda R. "Riley" Kenson) is somebody to fear if you're on her bad side. Frequently, William will make threats silently about flat out assassinating the family of whoever bullies Plio once he learns of who they are, which Plio never tells them. Brenda, on the other hand, actively tries to monitor Plio's whereabouts through KeraBeast to find out who these people are. While her threats are not to the unusual extreme that William's are, she is FAR more intimidating to deal with compared to William (With William you won't even get the chance to be intimidated). She is a master chef in her household, her former career before settling down with William involved punching out practically every opponent she was up against, and her temperament can range from that of a graceful, loving swan, to a rampaging bear that was awoken mid-hibernation. You DO NOT want to get on the bad side of this steel clad woman by any means. Those who do forever live the remainder of their lives in dread, and almost never get to actually see the much, MUCH nicer persona she usually has at all times in her household. How much Brenda herself was aware of it remains to be seen, but her family apparently has some sort of ties to Darigus due to the fact they originated from the Infernal Void prior to her birth. Personality At first glance in the series, she appears as a nice, gentle, caring mother for Plio. However, the first sign that something is unusual about her personality is her gargantuan 7'11" height, and her overall powerful physical build. It just comes across as uncanny to Plio with how heavily built and muscular she is, which Plio claims is because of her "wrestling with William on some nights". While it's never outright stated to the reader, the phrase actually implies she's very frisky and playful to William, openly luring him into sex on specific days. It should also note these particular days are when William feels incredibly tired and down about himself, or if both of them had a rough day and need a breather note to end it on. Given the ages of the characters, they almost never realize the double meaning behind the phrase Brenda says whenever Plio asks why William looks so happy and content in some mornings. In the past, she was actually rather savage and barbaric with her double life as a villainous character, which she does everything she can to keep secret in the present day, since her life with her husband William and giving birth to Plio then raising him over the years had mellowed out her brutal tendencies by a lot, and it definitely shows. However, there are the occasions where she lets her more dreadful gaze slip into view, a particular famous incident is when Plio, when he was 3 years old and during Halloween, goes up to an old man's house which has an Alien butler that resembles a ghost that loves to scare people. The Butler answered the door as usual, attempting to scare Plio away... until seeing the outright intimidating Brenda immediately behind Plio, thus making Plio the first kid to have ever successfully received any candy from this house. A running gag each Halloween since then involves the butler doing everything he can to prevent either Plio or Brenda off of the property, but each time is foiled because his actions go far too extreme and often has the police show up instead of Brenda or Plio on some years due to calls for the authorities from other houses nearby. Brenda's personality in the past was the result of the absolute cruelty she endured from both her own parents, her schoolmates, and just about everyone; she was verbally, physically, and even horrifying sexually abused during this time. When she finally had enough, she is revealed to have an incredible Super Strength that didn't fully awaken until she finally experienced her first ever negative emotion; absolute rage. When she displayed her Super Strength for the first time, she outright killed her abusers and tormentors, and leveled the entire corrupt city she came from out of sheer hatred alone, and she had since went to other cities on other colonies to judge them regarding their local crime and what goes about in daily life in a three day time period. If the city or town fails to have proven itself as worthy to exist if the crime is a serious problem, she will outright destroy the entire city and leave a smoldering crater in it's remnants. When she first met William Kenson, she was actually hostile towards him, since William also had a power of his own to exploit against Brenda; chronokinesis, which gave William an extreme advantage over speed and agility, even using it to slow down time and make himself effectively bulletproof as a result. However, it is ultimately William who is the first to show Brenda true kindness towards her, as William was not hostile towards her entirely; he was hostile only towards her abused half of her soul that wanted revenge against all of humanity, and sought out to eliminate it to free her of this curse. The first kiss she shared with William rendered her practically heartbroken, since her two opposing halves were effectively tormenting her and keeping herself distant from William because she didn't know if William had actually been genuinely kind to her. However, her malevolent persona would completely be gone when she attends a masquerade ball that William is at, dressed as a Knight since she kept getting a Knight vibe from William each time she saw him, and when the two shared a dance with each other, William proves to her his kindness to her is genuine by proposing to her, catching her completely off guard as she hugs William and breaks down into tears, as William had selflessly shown her the kindness she had been begging to see since the beginning of her life. Throughout their initial time together after the proposal, then the wedding, Plio's birth, and caring for a young Plio, Brenda is almost unrecognized by the public as who she was originally, as now almost everyone sees her as the nicest and most caring mother to have ever existed, although many people are at least willing to believe she is a terrifying juggernaut if they either try to agitate her, her husband, or her son. Heck in Season 2, this Valkyrie-like protection even applies to KeraBeast as well. About a month after her marriage to William, she's been having nightmares of her childhood from her birth to her 18 year old life, and at the same time, because of that, William had been uncomfortable with approaching her about sex, all the while Brenda has been wanting comfort from William, and feels William is being needlessly selfless when he blames himself for being aroused by her, to which Brenda blames herself for making William so afraid of her regarding sex, to which they both then share a moment of sexual intercourse after hesitation from both parties, in which three weeks later, it's implied they continue to have sex even after Brenda is pregnant with Plio. One of the nightmares she had involved a vision of herself as a gigantic, Bear looking Mecha not too different from a Dinoid's Master Mode, and using her intense gravity based powers to summon a storm of asteroids to bring an entire, heavily armed colony down to the ground when she summons an asteroid far too large to be blocked by the laser lined dome of the city as she remembers all of the death and carnage that occurred because of her outrage fury she had when she finally snapped sometime after turning 18, and she claims that despite all of that, she has no regrets from destroying that particular city like she later would with other cities, since out of all of the cities she destroyed in a similar fashion, this is the one that, due to being abused, harassed, and shouted at violently ever since she was born in this very city, she felt the city itself was far beyond the point of redemption, and that everyone inhabiting it should die off like the scumbags she claimed them to be. Her rivalry with the noble, heroic William prior to marrying him was a bit one sided in some aspects; her own superior strength would far outrank William's chronokinesis, but at the same time it's because of William's chronokinesis that he's able to survive against her own power and strength. The fact that even without their superhuman abilities that Brenda still far outclasses him as a powerful fighter doesn't help. Powers/Abilities/Weaknesses To contrast with William's chronokinesis, her control over gravity is showcased to such a point where looks like a flat out spatiokinetic. Admittedly, she has her full transformation of Ursason activated at the time, but she just casually walks through a torrent of black flame from a tenacious Zenithian Wraith who was acting out of panic, meaning she can not only withstand temperatures hotter than what Earth is naturally known for, but she is capable of repelling flames from her body by forcing a gravity shield around her that forcefully repels such elements from her body. Although, to her credit, this is apparently an auxiliary power that Dragora's Avatar had given her because of how she decided to escape from her home colony; by crashing a brown dwarf star into it. Her physical strength, whether she be utilizing her gravity powers or not, is incredibly strong in nature, to the point she can easily lift and exchange blows with the several hundred ton Gigantor in Chapter 8 without much of a difficulty, although it is clear that Gigantor actually is pushing her to her limits at the exact same time. Difficult to beat opponents can only go so far with her ordinary powers on their own, so her Ursason form enhances her strength even further when needed, with UrsaMaster further amplifying the power levels. At the same time, she is recognized by nearly every major antagonist to be the absolute biggest threat to the point some of them consider a higher priority target over Plio, which some of them also consider her husband to the same degree, but actually place him on a lower scale than Brenda herself. Because of her high priority threat, she becomes overwhelmed very easily to the point she may be rendered unable to fight much further than what she would normally; she absolutely cannot stand multiple targets at once unless the targets in question are not as tough to her as they are to certain others. History Family Background Dr. Devoniak had experimented with the Infernal Void demons at one point in time to see how mad he could drive them to. Eventually, Zenith realized there was a new cult trying to outshine the other cults due to the fact a mere "other worlder" is creating said cult. As a result, Zenith ordered Darigus to exile this cult into the physical realm, and this cult would later become the "family" of Brenda. All of their behavior towards her are a response of fear and following orders from the twisted, demented Dr. Devoniak. Family History Several decades ago, Darigus had exiled an entire sect of demons from the Infernal Void, and they later took hold on a colony in an unknown star system very close to Sol's proximity. They established their colony and disguised themselves as humans to prevent being spotted, and their youngest child would soon be known as Brenda as we'd later know her. However, a Seer from the demon sect was incredibly wary of Brenda's existence, claiming a prophecy in which Brenda will destroy all of them. As a result, everyone EXCEPT the Seer was incredibly abusive to Brenda to prevent that from happening... but they ignored the Seer's full warning; their actions would be the ones that cause Brenda to destroy all of them, because their actions would attract "The Black Dragon", and thus have him interfere with Brenda's weak abilities and make her far stronger than all of them. It is later implied that The Black Dragon had motives with Brenda regarding another creature which served as the Dragon's mortal enemy... Childhood Ever since her birth, her parents showed very little care for her, as they had thought for sure that their child would be a male and not a girl. As a result, Brenda was put through increasingly nasty experiments, such as nearly being drowned in a cage of salt water at a young age of 4, to being forced to run on a treadmill suspended over molten lava at the age of 7, and then being sexually harassed by three unnamed males when she was only 11 years old, with the males being at least 18 or older and having mistook her for being older due to her abnormal size stature. During this, the Seer, and the oldest of Brenda's relatives, never bothered to interfere, as he was desperate to convince his family to stop in their actions against Brenda, stating they're only making the situation worse. The family ignores him as they did before this, convinced in that nothing outside of the Infernal Void is a threat to them. It is believed that the Seer of Brenda's family of demons/humans was the only one who had ever had visual contact with Dragora's Avatar, and as a result, is the only one who was able to foresee the impending disaster that Dragora would be more than happy to provide... Around Brenda's 18th birthday, Dragora's Avatar showed up towards Brenda as was long ago foreseen by the Seer of the family. Dragora, having sensed a grand future for her, had noticed that her entire family is getting in the way of her achieving this goal. Brenda, too terrified to ask what this goal is, is given the simple answer from Dragora that Dragora will ensure she gets just about as much revenge as she should properly get. Appearing before her as a shadowy specter of chaos and spatial matter, Dragora summoned forth an artifact in the shape of a Bear's head, and equipped the device onto Brenda's right hand, before disappearing into the shadowy abyss of space itself. With a new weapon on her right hand called UrsaMajor, and being gifted the power of gravity. Almost immediately, Brenda felt a new emotion she hadn't before; absolute rage and fury. Rising up from the chained room she was put in, she disintegrated the chains that restrained her by transforming into UrsaMaster almost immediately, and going through an endless rampage across the city, with all of the vehicles from the space pirate colony dropping out of the sky like flies long before they even got into firing range of UrsaMaster, since UrsaMaster's footsteps kept triggering a Jovian planet level gravitational pull on air vehicles, to the point the colony's dome was heavily being bombarded with asteroids of a variety of sizes, and while the dome managed to survive tanking 20 mile wide asteroids... ...It was completely defenseless against the 200,000 mile wide Brown Dwarf Star that UrsaMaster summoned to crash into the colony's homeworld and send everything except herself into oblivion. When storming to her former home in the midst of the colony's final moments, she uttered a different phrase than what her oldest relative had foreseen. With the small star outright incinerating the dome like lava introduced to paper, UrsaMaster increased the gravitational pull of the planet even further to prevent escape shuttles from launching into space, and thus within a minute's time, the planet, and everyone one it except for UrsaMaster, were brutally destroyed from the impact. UrsaMaster would utilize her more humanoid form of Ursaley to travel between planets, giving each of them a judgment as she had promised, and destroying any cities which were considered irredeemable to her. Within the next 3 years, Brenda would become a very feared terrorist, who had no opposition until another warrior just like her showed up to the scene... Guruson, the noble knight, and when the two first met, Guruson was absolutely silent as Brenda tried to guess who he was that was trying to oppose her, as a civilian's gunfire on Ursaley has suddenly halted milliseconds before impact, as Guruson's own chronokinesis prevented the bullets from hitting her, and instead redirected them towards the armed individual, who was killed by his own weapon fire and none seemed to notice it except for Ursaley and Guruson, with Ursaley shocked to see Guruson has powers near identical to herself, which no other human had showcased before. During their ensuing battle, none of Guruson's attacks did anything to her, and Guruson was constantly dodging Ursaley's gravity manipulation ability with his own chronokinesis, as eventually this would be one of the few times Guruson resorted to his Tarot Cards to summon a creature to deal with Ursaley, in the form of a giant, three headed Dragon who was summoned with "The Tower" card, but the monstrosity from hell did not stand a chance against Ursaley for very long, as soon all three of it's heads were destroyed and it was sent back to where it was summoned from. As a month went by of close encounters between the two, eventually a close encounter at a city with a volcanic crater put Ursaley on edge, which resulted in a battle in which both her and Guruson's helmets were off, revealing who they are to each other, and just as Ursaley was about to attack Guruson, she didn't notice how upset Guruson's actual face looked behind his visor, and before she could even react, Guruson ended up kissing her, and Ursaley ended up feeling an actual spark of kindness within her. Just as she was going to open her eyes to have a look at Guruson, he disappeared, leaving Ursaley crying out his hero name in desperation to see him. Without realizing it, Guruson had actually stolen Dragora Galaxia's Ultima Gem, the very gem responsible for his powers, and used it to free Ursaley of Dragora's grasp once he learned that one of his former alliances had come back to haunt him in some way. Eventually, Brenda found Guruson as William at his own home, and Brenda talked to him regarding her entire past to him, revealing everything she did up to this point was all because her parents and just about everyone she knew until she turned 18 had treated her with severe anger and hatred towards her, and not once has she seen anybody act kind to her. To shut her up since her talking was hurting him with every more of her past she explained, William embraced her and kissed her again. For the next 3 years, William was assigned to rehabilitate Brenda after William had explained the situation regarding her past. She was sent to about 12 years of being in the care of William, until William decided to do something he didn't know if he was allowed to do and propose to Brenda at a masquerade ball, leaving Brenda speechless and crying out of absolute joy, hugging William out of sheer happiness. Two months later, after they had married each other the prior month, Brenda and William realize they've both been getting in the way of each other's desires for sex in one way or form; William is not willing to force himself on Brenda out of fear of striking a nerve from her past, and Brenda wants to prove to herself she can be the kind mother she never had and wants to conceive a child with William. When they finally get to having sex, initially William does use protection, but uses his chronokinesis to get rid of it since he felt he was needlessly getting in the way of Brenda's desires, and that he himself also desired the ability to settle down and have a kid. Three weeks later, at some point during then, Brenda became pregnant as William begins renovations for their new house, which doubles as a flight capable ship due to the costly license William bought just to install the systems needed for the house to take off into the air, all the while it's made clear that William and Brenda continue to have sex both during Brenda's pregnancy, and even after having given birth to Plio, although it's less frequent and only when in need of a serious break from a hard day's work when Plio starts to get older. Regardless, their sex life together is rather healthy, and Brenda couldn't feel any better with the fact that she's proving to be an excellent mother to Plio. After a talk with Brenda, William asked Brenda if Plio would wind up being part demon like Brenda is, Brenda was worried as to how William figured that out. He reveals his past as a former worker of Shiramu Inc., specifically part of a Black Ops sect designed to put down Dogma if the occasion proved absolutely necessary of it. William mentions that he was part of the witnesses to Brenda's gravity distortion near Alpha Centauri, and told her that if it wasn't for the fact he detected traces of Infernal Void Demons, he would've mistook her for Dogma since the type of gravitational force that Brenda was using wasn't easy to associate with the Ultimorian Deities that William knows about, since the sheer amount of distortion Brenda caused panicked him on so many levels. Brenda, out of sheer concern for William's sanity, allowed him to check after enough time has passed to see if Plio checks for being a normal human, or if he'll be part demon like herself. However, William states that wouldn't be necessary. The Blue Tri Season 1 TBA Season 2 Summary By the time of the present, Brenda still has two years left before she's freed of her charges of being home bound, although she apparently does work a job at home in a room with the only computer in the house during Plio's school hours. In Season 2 of The Blue Tri, she is freed of her charges early when an enemy legion called "The Elders" starts to pose a severe problem to the lone Kerason, Kasuoma, and Rakokadi in their own fights to stop the Elders, but almost all of them prove too powerful to take on alone, and the newest one they've encountered is too powerful even for the three of them. With this in mind, Brenda and William have a brief discussion at home over what to do next, as William resolves with the only answer; resume their holders of the transformed states they have access to via GuruSaber and UrsaMajor respectively, and both of them resume their hero forms to take on the new threat alongside their son and his friends, with Ursaley's name know being known as Ursason. Chapters 19-21: Union Still suffering from Dr. Devoniak's mental torture, both Brenda and William, and eventually Plio, are unwittingly roped into an entire ordeal orchestrated by Devoniak to break apart the family piece by piece and have each other at their throats, with Plio scared frightened about why his parents are fighting like this. Eventually being freed of the emotional trauma via the Elder known as Dementia feeding off of the entire negative emotions, which basically ruined Devoniak's entire plans to the point he rushes towards Dementia's location to maul him, giving the freed Brenda and William a chance to destroy Devoniak's lab to give him nowhere to hide once they realized what he had done to them is despicable by all means. When Brenda and William arrive at Devoniak's lab via their Master Modes, Saideus's attention is attracted as he learns more about Devoniak, and learns enough about him to determine he must die, and flies his flagship closer to the surface to abduct Devoniak and kill him. Eventually, this leads to a three way brawl between him, Devoniak, and Dementia, as Saideus and Dementia are KO'd as Devoniak takes control of the flagship and kidnaps Plio and KeraBeast. Quickly transforming into KeraMaster upon Devoniak revealing the entire reason Plio is suffering is because of him, KeraMaster is nearly trashed because of Devoniak's extreme power, but with the help of Saideus and Dementia, Devoniak gets banished to the Infernal Void. However, when Brenda and William move back to locate Plio, they find him... but not before Devoniak partially emerges from the Infernal Void in an act of defiance and shots Plio directly with a shot of a toxic acid, and laughs maniacally as he is dragged back into the Infernal Void by much stronger demons. The entire events of the Overlord Arc leave the Kenson family heavily scarred, and these very events effect Plio later in his life to the point Brenda gains an appreciation to see that Chioma actually loves Plio as much as she says she does, since Plio sees a lot of aspects in Chioma that helps keep him sane. Season 3 OMNICRON Arc In the finale, Brenda is believed to be dead due to Omnicron's attacks, but in reality, she was merely separated into fragments of her soul which simply needed to be put back together for her to return to the world of the living and for all to be normal again. Alongside her husband, she is the first to "die" in the raid against Omnicron. In the ending, she is seen dancing with William during the big celebration, with a tiny bump in her belly being an indication that she is expecting a second child, which itself isn't directly addressed, though it is addressed the ending of the story takes place about three weeks after Plio and KeraBeast had slain Omnicron as KeraKing. Design Notes Brenda's backstory is a reference to various anime in regards to abusive parents and family members except completely amped up in the kinds of abuse into flat out torture territories. The reason for this was to give her an actual motive to temporarily serve the role of an antagonist in her past, since never once was she treated with any legitimate kindness until she met William, even if they did end up fighting a lot. Unlike most other fights, however, Brenda was the one who started up said fights against William, to where it took mere minor intervention from William to get her to come to her senses. Her notes as a villain is actually that of an incredibly misunderstood person who desperately needs an act of kindness given to her, but the way she was "raised" caused her to be extremely aggressive. If anything, though, her acts of villainy in the past were actually more instinctual reaction out of fear if anything else. In addition to that, but in the Union three parter of Season 2, it's revealed that not even Brenda's acts of villainy were of her own choice; Darigus was directly manipulating her since birth due to the fact her entire family were outcasts from the Infernal Void all because their youngest child (Brenda) was human instead of demon. The various influences of Ultimorian Deities, due to Dragora having been the one to give Brenda her powers, and Darigus having been manipulating her so drastically, left such a great impact on not just her, but also everyone else to the point the Terran Government could not properly apprehend Brenda without making Earth a victim yet again from an alien being, which was something that, by that point, was the least thing they wanted. When William had a proposed a better option for Brenda (quite literally), William was given one final order from Grandis, his former boss, to ensure that nothing went astray between the two lest Dragora and Darigus decide to make Earth and all of the Terran Alliance into a wasteland with how insanely powerful both Deities are. Prior to her backstory involving her family being demons, her ethnicity would've otherwise been a completely fictional one altogether. Trivia *In-universe, her son seems to take her double entendres rather literally and believes Brenda is actually a very good professional wrestler, which leads to a confusing incident which results in Brenda becoming the main lead in a filler chapter devoted to a Luchador themed Gigantoraptor Type Dinoid MOTW, which proves she actually is capable of holding her own against it in wrestling. This chapter, though filler, is actually an important one since it shows two things; not all Dinoids are evil, and the fact this particular Dinoid is also not living in the same government as the one Saideus rules over for almost all of Season 1, in addition to the first half of Season 2. *The reason WHY she has Super Strength is a huge spoiler in and of itself that isn't going to be revealed on this very wiki for quite some time. However, the only hint is that her Super Strength is more akin to control over gravity rather than actual Super Strength. However, the situations almost always end up using it as if she's incredibly strong and not able to influence gravity, since due to her mellowed out personality from her marriage with William and their raising of Plio, she's out of practice with her fully gravity abilities and simply uses the Super Strength variant of it to at least show she's still powerful and quite intimidating. Also a side note, her gravity power is ALSO the reason why she's so incredibly tall for a human female at 7'11" in height as noted above. *Although nobody can be for sure whether or not Brenda actually wears steel undergarments save for William, she DOES appear in a water proofed, steel swimsuit, which is actually heavier than said undergarments and easily gives away the fact she has gravity based powers if she enters the water. Although she actually avoids going in deep since she's incapable of swimming regardless of whether she wore a normal swimsuit or not, and even with her gravity powers, water makes her absolutely freak out. According to a flashback featuring her and William when younger, she was frequently nearly drowned on a daily basis by her own parents as some sort of cruel test on her, but as part of keeping with her nice persona, she still heads to the beach with William and Plio any time during the summer even if it means having to be near the source that nearly killed her as a young child. *In response to the Luchador themed fight she has with the Gigantoraptor Type Dinoid, she wears a costume almost entirely made of steel, sometimes brought up whenever Plio is in the Marvel Universe with Tony Stark, since that's where he gets the nickname of Iron Woman from in regards to what he addresses Pepper by. It should be noted, though, that Brenda's metal Luchador costume is effectively a homage to the Digimon HiAndromon, though genderbent to look match Brenda's female proportions whereas HiAndromon is built more with a male humanoid body in mind, since that's what it's confirmed prior form, Andromon, had in mind with it's design. Parts of her armor in this costume is modeled after Ultra Magnus to hint at the fact she used a hammer to have help utilize her gravity powers. *Whenever she uses her gravity powers, her eyes glow a bright pink as a result. *Brenda's bear motif is a pun off of the Trope for "Mama Bear", just as William's wolf motif is a pun off of the Trope for "Papa Wolf". *Originally, Brenda's color palette as Ursason/UrsaMaster was pink, but in the light of rather sexist news regarding an upcoming film being available in gender defined versions, her color palette was changed to a brownish red as an insult towards specific marketing ploys. Gallery Brenda (Luchador Outfit).png|Brenda's Luchador Outfit when she fights Gigantor the King. Ursason.png|Brenda Kenson as the ferocious Ursason. Before she married William, this form is called "Ursaley". UrsaMaster.png|Brenda Kenson as the Gravity Hammerer known as UrsaMaster, an Arctodus Wolf Type Dinoid Master Mode. TBT Size Scale V2.png|Size (UrsaMaster) compared to four others. Category:Fighters Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:In Love Heroes Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Normal Badass Category:Deuteragonists Category:Heroes by Type Category:Heroes by Power Category:Heroes by personality Category:Chaotic Good Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Humans Category:Humanoid Category:Webcomic Heroes Category:Playful Heroes Category:Pet owners Category:Compassionate Heroes Category:Passionate Learners Category:Mammals Category:Misunderstood Heroes Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Detectives Category:Big Good Category:Bond Creators Category:Bond Protectors Category:Martial Artists Category:Protagonists Category:Life saver Category:Child Saver Category:Child Saviors Category:Child Lovers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Married Heroes Category:Celebrities Category:Famous Heroes Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Pure of Heart Category:Shiramu-Kuromu Characters Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Heroic Bastards Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Heroic Hotheads Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Lethal Heroes Category:Anti-Hero Category:Lead Females Category:Parents Category:Hammerer Category:Heroes with Super-Strength Category:Heroes with Gadgets Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Good hearted Basterds Category:Good Hearted Heroes Category:Good Darkness Category:Living Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Animal Lovers Category:Alter-Ego Category:Mature Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Heroines Category:Maternal Heroes Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist